Reaper Chronicles
by FIGMENTATIOUS
Summary: A team of players is randomly formed, who knew they would be this good.
1. Part 1: Figment

Part 1: FIGMENT  
  
Today is the day of the Random Draft. The Random Draft is a new system created by the Unreal Administration to randomly create teams for the new season. Today we would all be put in a hat and drawn and be assembled. I can't wait to get started. The qualifying rounds had been so easy! Things weren't always this easy. Back when I was still Jim. Jim with no talent. Jim with no speed. Just Jim. I can still remember clearly...  
  
"What in the blazes are you doing?" My father would scream at me. Yes, every time I trained with him that's all I would hear. The real aggravation was that I was winning. I always beat him. I was the best but nobody would believe me.  
  
"Stop cheating and fight like a man" Yah, that's another one I used to hear. In my fathers book dodging was cheating, unless of course he was the one doing the dodging. When I challenged the neighbors they would say no. They would say that my father told them I cheated. It was rough for a while.  
  
My true love was the game. Even without the ability to challenge others I still played. But when I heard the news of the new season, I couldn't help but go. Even when my father told me I couldn't go. So I left. I needed more. More power, more freedom, more fighting. I was like an addicted crack head. It was never enough.  
  
It was Malcolm who made me what I am today. When he looked me in the eyes he saw my true potential. "You." He said the first day of the draft. "I pick you." When I met up with the rest of the team I was amazed. They were all so much better than me. I didn't realize how much the game meant to me until that moment. It wasn't a game anymore. This was life. To these people it was all they had. The lust of battle was all they saw. It was... Awesome.  
  
Malcolm's team trained harder than I ever thought possible. But I enjoyed it. Malcolm was the father I always wanted. Even though he never let me play in matches he always favored me. I soaked up everything he ever taught me. Though it was soon to come, the day I could no longer learn anything form Malcolm. It was time to form my own team.  
  
And now here I am. About to be put on a random team. "Figment, Team..." 


	2. Part 2: Pious

Part 2: Pious  
  
I'm Pious Augustus. I am a crowed pleaser, and I'm a winner. I kill for the entertainment of others, without self satisfaction. I never wanted to be at this Random Draft. If it wasn't for Xan I would never have considered this career. Xan... I can't wait to get my hands on your throat.  
  
I can still remember the day my father died. It haunts me, to see him collapse without a head in a pool of blood and brains, was maddening.  
  
That was when I saw him. Saw him up atop a building. His sniper rifle in his hand and his malicious grin upon his face, I saw him. His scaled tail whipped around his feet. His claw like hand lifted to head height and then mimicked a gun. Bam...  
  
That day always haunted me. It will always haunt me until I get my revenge upon that scaled beast. I will have his hide and skin him! Ill beat him like an old rug and hang him on my wall!  
  
That day I started training. That day I began the quest. That day was my new beginning. Every time me and Xan met in battle it was quite a show for the audience. I ignored all others but him. We treated our matches as one on one.  
  
I had one thing going for me. I was the favorite. He was slime, and I was the people's champ. I was the one they rooted for. When I found out that this season was going to be a random draft I hurriedly signed up. Think of the opportunity to end up on his team and then kill him outside the arena.  
  
"Pious Augustus, team..." 


	3. Part 3: Kabraxis

Part 3: Kabraxis  
  
My fingers trembled as they ran over the scar. The scar that I self imposed, as a statement to my mother. Now I live for the kill. The tournament is a good way to kill people and not be charged for murder.  
  
I looked into the mirror and saw what almost the perfect face was. The scar was still there. The scar brought to my face an intimidating, menacing, and evil expression.  
  
It was the song that drove me mad. 'My love' It was the most sickening song. It was the essence of pure evil. Every evening my mother would request that song. Every evening. I would play it for on my guitar and sing the lyrics. My perfect face straining as I hit every note. If my mother only knew it was killing me inside.  
  
Since I was four my mother denied me of masculine influence. Being a man hater, she didn't like males around the house. I was a complete pretty boy. My face was manicured since boy hood, and was the cutest boy around.  
  
It was a late afternoon were it all snapped. It was the day I met Alice, Alice and her Unreal Tournament magazine. She showed me the pictures and articles, and I became obsessed. The thought of violence was unbelievable.  
  
Mother was rich. Always had enough for anything she desired. In secret I started taking lessons from an ex-player. It was costly but nothing mother couldn't afford.  
  
The faithful day came when my mother found out. She was outraged. She forbid me to ever have anything to do with it, and confined me to my room. That is when I broke the priceless vanity. I was mad with rage. The mirror shattered and fell to the ground. I took up a shard and created the scar that now empowers my face, the scar that gives me the fierce intimidation.  
  
I tore myself away form the reflection when I heard my name. "Dr. Kabraxis." They call me doctor because I have a doctorate in killing. "Dr. Kabraxis, team... 


	4. Part 4: Junoboi

Part 4: Junoboi  
  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, but blood is forever. Yes the crimson liquid that shall gush hence forth at my call! The gruesome bodies, the inane laughing, the smell of burnt flesh, and sweet feel of adrenaline, that is why we stick around. That and were getting paid.  
  
"We remember the meeting doesn't us."  
  
"Yes, yes we do."  
  
"It was in the late evening."  
  
"No, it was noon."  
  
"No, it was evening!"  
  
"Remember the sun we must."  
  
"I don't remember any sun?"  
  
"It was in the sky!"  
  
"No shit! What we meant was that there was no sun, and that it was evening!"  
  
"Sun that day there was, so noon it must have been."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Juno rolled down there mask and laughed.  
  
"My turn to take control it is."  
  
They were in fact both wrong. The event took place in the morning, after a vigorous training session at the Navy Seals. They had filed into there bunk and awaited more orders. That was the first time he heard him. Him... Him has no real name, he is the psychotic neglected imaginary friend of Junoboi.  
  
"Kill them, kill them all. None of them are as worthy as you!"  
  
Juno grabbed his head in pain. It was taking over. His hand grasped the bunk side as he lost his balance. His friend Wallace helped him regain his balance.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Juno?"  
  
"I..." Juno's hand shot out and punched Wallace in the throat.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
The soldiers were surprised, but there combat training kicked in. Juno whirled around with his belt knife and caught one man in his ribs. He quickly rolled and kicked the feet out form under the next man, and sat on his chest as he broke the man's neck.  
  
Then there was laughter. Much laughter. When the Sergeant came back he found Juno next to the dead bodies.  
  
"Holy Fuck!" The Sergeant cried. He hit the alarm and ran.  
  
Juno was then detained. He was used there after as a berserker, each mission they hoped he would die, but he didn't. He kept on living through the war. When the war was over they didn't know what to do with him. He was worth to much to kill. So they sent him to the tournament.  
  
The random draft, this will be excellent for us.  
  
"Junoboi, team..." 


	5. Part 5: Making the Team

Part 5: Making the Team  
  
"Figment, team 18."  
  
"Pious, team 18."  
  
"Kabraxis, team 18."  
  
"Junoboi, team 18."  
  
"Alright!" Figment cries.  
  
"Lets go!" Pious cries.  
  
"...fags..." Kabraxis comments.  
  
"...Kill..." Juno mutters.  
  
The four combatants stepped forward.  
  
"Not so gentlemen, to your lockers. You have one hour until your match starts. I suggest discussing a strategy or get to know one another. Maybe even decide on a team name. Depart now, and good luck." The announcers hand waved them stage right, and they left to the elevator.  
  
When they got in the elevator they all stood silently until Figment got up the nerve to talk. He out stretched his hand to Juno.  
  
"Hi, I'm Figment."  
  
Juno shook his hand. "We are called Juno."  
  
"We... What?"  
  
"I don't remember stuttering? I said, We Are Called Juno."  
  
"Hey, all he wanted was to shake your hand, you don't have to be such an ass!" yelled Pious, as he pointed with a finger.  
  
Juno withdrew his hand and rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"  
  
Pious glares and reaches out to shake figments hand. "I'm Pious."  
  
"And I'm, like I said earlier Figment." He looks toward Kabraxis. "And you are?"  
  
"Kabraxis, Dr. Kabraxis." "Dr.?"  
  
"Yes, I have a doctorate in killing." He says wit h a grin.  
  
The team laughs for several moments.  
  
(They think I'm joking...)  
  
The elevator hits there floor and the doors open. Pious whistles. The site was amazingly.... Ugly. The long hallway was dimly lit, and the door sprouted out of its side like wholes of cheese. They walked down the hall a ways and reached the 18th one.  
  
"Home sweet home..."  
  
The room was relatively small. A tv in the top corner of the room, a couch and a few chairs, and the row of lockers for personal gear.  
  
"Wow... They really pulled out all the stops!" said Figment as he flopped down on one end of the couch. "I mean look at this couch!" he points to what has to be a piss stain. "Now that's what I call plush!"  
  
The others take seats.  
  
"We need to get down to business. We need to come up with a name. Anyone have a suggestion?"  
  
"Penis Mightiers!"  
  
"No..."  
  
(For the safety of the character, that suggestion will remain an anonymous one.)  
  
Juno rubs his masked forehead. "We think Death Reapers."  
  
"That's cool with me. We should leave out the death part so it sounds better." Kabraxis comments.  
  
"Pious, what do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Ok then, Reapers it is!"  
  
The intercom turns on with a beep. "Team 18, your match is about to begin. Please head toward the arena. 


	6. Part 61: Match 1

Part 6-1: Match 1  
  
(and now for something almost any professional wrestling fan will enjoy)  
  
When they stepped to the terminal it flicked on with a buzz. The screen took on a green glow. The text came up 'Team 18, name=' Kabraxis hurriedly typed 'Reapers'.  
  
Intro="Bang"  
  
Music="Psycho"  
  
Image="Scythe"  
  
End? y/n=y  
  
The terminal shuts down and kabraxis turns and faces the group. "I set us up with a dynamic show. Don't worry, the fee is on me. Just don't get to close to the door before we enter.  
  
The team returns inquisitive expressions. They step up to the metal doors but keep there distance at Kabraxis's warning. Behind the door you can hear the crowd cheering. Then the red numbers above the door started counting down. 5... 4... 3... 2...  
  
BANG!  
  
The doors blast open and a billowing cloud of blue smoke drifts out the door. Fireworks shoot out form the door as the smoke clears. And when it clears there they are. The four, the Reapers, the heroes!  
  
Announcer Cory- This is crazy stuff Joe! Team 18 now known as the Reapers just blasted out the door, and are now making there way to the arena! I've never seen anything like this before!  
  
Announcer Joe- I'm sure we can expect good things from this awesome team of performers!  
  
The team walked toward the arena Figment leading, slapping the hands of fans, and psyching everyone up.  
  
Announcer Joe- Lets bring up the stats!  
  
Figment: Accuracy- Average, Aggression- High, Agility- High, Team Tactics- Average Pious: Accuracy- Average, Aggression- High, Agility- Average, Team Tactics- High Kabraxis: Accuracy- High, Aggression- Average, Agility- High, Team Tactics- Poor Juno: Accuracy- Average, Aggression- High, Agility- Average, Team Tactics- Poor  
  
Announcer Cory- A lot of Highs on this team.  
  
Announcer Joe- Remember last year, when Malcolm took Figment off the bench. Man who would have expected that!  
  
Announcer Joe- Or when we heard the news about Pious's father kilra!  
  
Announcer Cory- And lets not forget scar-faced kabraxis! What a determination to prove himself!  
  
Announcer Joe- And then Juno, the combat killing machine!  
  
Announcer Cory- We are in for quite a match!  
  
Announcer Joe, Announcer Cory- And here comes team 12! Named Wind Runners!  
  
Small showers of fireworks go off and the team enters the arena.  
  
Announcer Cory- Here they come. Nothing spectacular about this team... but wait! He's pointing. Oh my god! Juno with the cold finger has his finger locked on Marshal of team Wind Runners! Look at the determination in his eyes! Lady's and gentle men, this is going to be explosive!  
  
Both teams make there way to the arena. Two teams separated by the button. The big screen starts to flash different fields and the crowd is still yelling.  
  
Arena Announcer- Team Reapers, please choose the map.  
  
Pious sticks out his fist and slams it down on the button. The picture stops flashing and freezes on...  
  
Arena Announcer- Turbine!  
  
Announcer Joe- Looks like there playing on turbine!  
  
Announcer Cory- Lets get this match underway!  
  
The arena projector starts spinning and taking them into the virtual world. And then they were there... 


	7. Part 62: Match 1

Part 6-2  
  
Battle system- Figment, Pious, Kabraxis, Juno...  
  
*Figment*  
  
Figment spawns into turbine. His hand flexes on the trigger of the enforcer and he smiles. Its good to be home unreal, did you miss me? With that he set off down a ramp into some shallow water and around a corner.  
  
They nearly ran into each other, his opponent and him. He quickly jumped behind him and capped three rounds into his head. The man fell and figment continued. He made his way to the main room and found two blue there. He maneuvered his way silently over to the flak cannon and fired a secondary fire between the two. The blast projected them backwards. Figment smoothly jumped and fired two spread in quick succession. They both fell.  
  
Double Kill  
  
Figment turned around to find a blue with a rocket launcher. He moved just in time to have three rockets fly past him and hit the wall behind him, giving him minimal damage. He fired the cannon again and hit the blue in the face.  
  
Multi Kill  
  
*Pious*  
  
Pious runs to the sniper rifle in front of his spawn point when a disc gets stuck in the ground in front of him. A sudden pain becomes of his neck. He quickly turns around and with his amazing accuracy blows off his attackers head.  
  
"Damn... That was close."  
  
As Pious turns he sees figment run past him in the corner of his eye.  
  
"This is deathmatch right Figment."  
  
"Team deathmatch."  
  
"No shit"  
  
"Well I've got your back."  
  
Pious starts running for Figment.  
  
Pious is going around a corner to protect the leader figment he gets his head blown clean off his sholders.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Pious looks around noticing that he once again spawned near the sniper rifle. He quickly run and grabs it.  
  
"Time to pluck people of like dogs in china."  
  
He notices a group of people and the spawn points for at least 2. Head shot. Head shot. Pious is making kills left and right  
  
"Lets see... 13, 14, 15..."  
  
*kabraxis*  
  
"Turbine, I hate turbine!"  
  
Kabraxis spawns in a pool of light. He picks up a mini gun and mows down a blue as he heads up the ramp. He quickly runs down an open shaft and grabs an armor pack as he lands the short drop into the main chamber. He then finds a pulse gun. He turns around and finds a blue loading up a few rockets into the tubes. He makes quick work of his enemy by firing the beam of plasma into the blues head for a good four seconds.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
Kabraxis quickly runs off into the distance...  
  
*Juno*  
  
Juno spawns and is quick to leave the spot. He quickly grabs the mini gun as he runs by, also picking up spare ammo. He shoots down three blues in quick succession as if they were lemmings.  
  
"Do those count as mine or yours?" He says to himself.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Why yours?"  
  
"Because your mask is on you dolt! Now stop talking and do this thing!"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to!"  
  
"Oh, you will...." *the arena*  
  
Announcer Cory: Look at team Reapers go!  
  
Announcer Joe: There tearing up the competition like they were paper!  
  
The crowd goes wild as pious hits his seventh consecutive head shot. The camera then shifts to show a blue team member be blown away by Juno's rockets. His body parts bounce off the camera and the crowd goes hysterical.  
  
Announcer Joe: That's gotta hurt!  
  
Announcer Cory: You know Joe, there is nothing like a rocket to the face that says you dead!  
  
Joe laughs. "Right you are Cory!  
  
Announcer: Game Over  
  
Announcer Cory: And there's the game, team reapers win!  
  
Announcer Joe: And here comes the winners warping into the arena!  
  
They spawn in a swirl of colors. Juno points with a grin, still pointing at marshal. His hand turns into a thumbs down. And he sticks out his tounge.  
  
"We are superior. You are inferior. You are a disgrace and need to be dealt with."  
  
With that he quickly snaps Marshal's neck with his boot.  
  
"You broke his frigging face!"  
  
I'm sure that comment came from multiple people but the credit shall go to Figment. (Yes because I'm bias) And since this is the world of unreal tournament, it's perfectly legal. After that the Reapers theme plays and the crowed goes wild as they hurry out of the arena. 


	8. Interlude

Interlude: Meet the admins  
  
Aric shut off the presentation with his finger. "Gentlemen, the plans you just saw are what I in vision as the Unreal Tournament. The good thing about my vision is that we all get rich!" The people around the table clapped and chuckled. Adrian though, stood up.  
  
"When does this plan get set into motion?" She said in a clear and light voice.  
  
"Right now, I have already started." Aric grinned. "The target match is Reapers vs Botz. I will program the bots to give the reapers an extra easy fight, then we will collect the money from those huge bets I have placed." He slammed his hand on the table and members at the table jumped. "Its just that easy..." 


	9. Part 7: Victory

Part 7: Victory...

Figment and the rest of the reapers continued into the locker/rec room feeling victorious. He plopped himself down on the couch and flicked on the view screen. Pious fell into reflection as he often did and sat staring at the sealing as he too placed himself upon the couch. Kabraxis stood silently with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like we made the 10 o'clock news." The view screen displayed a typical middle-aged man behind a desk announcing various news. The picture in the upper right of the screen showed a gruesome motion capture of Juno's foot and Marshal x-neck. "That was unnecessary, really Juno..." He waits for a respond but gets none. "Juno?" he turns to see Juno arguing with himself over the same subject... "Never mind." He sighs and keeps watching.

Pious snaps out of his reflection and stands up and goes for the door.

"Where you going?" Asks Kabraxis as Pious opens the door.

"To celebrate, what else?" The question was rhetorical.

"I'm going too." Kabraxis pipes in and follows Pious.

"Me too." Says Figment as he hops off the couch and onto his feet. "You coming Juno?"

"Nah..."

"Why not?"

"Its not safe..."

"Not safe? There's nothing you can't handle!"

"No, you misunderstood. I meant for everyone in a square mile of where I might be..."

"...See yah...."

The three teammates headed out the door. And walked out the door.

As the walked down the corridor that led to the parking lot, figment suddenly realized he didn't know where he was going.

"Pious? Where are we going?"

"I know a small bar that I go to regularly."

"Oh..."

"You'll like it."

"Ok..."

Kabraxis, Figment, and Pious leading, continued to the parking lot, and on arriving there took a van to the "Sniper Tower", Pious's favorite bar. The bar was a large tower, somewhat like the Seattle Space Needle. It had two elevators, and was all glass.

"Whoa!" Kabraxis exclaimed.

"Yah, its pretty impressive."

They took the elevator up to the bar and entered the single door. The bar didn't smell like most bars did. And it was surprisingly clean...

"Hey Pious, who are your friends." The barkeep asked upon noticing his entrance.

"New teammates from the random draft."

"Now I recognize you guys. That fight was awesome! I entered the draft too but I'm not in until next round." He fills up a mug with bottle from under the counter. "The usual"

"Of course." Pious replies as he takes the mug in his right hand. "You'll get your chance Orion." Pious looks around. "Is Karen here?"

"No, lucky for you. She left after your fight was over. She's still angry."

"Damn... I thought she might be calmed after I won." Pious sighs into his drink, takes another swig.

Figment approaches the bar and orders water.

"Water? Come now Figment don't be such a wuss!" Pious goads.

Figment only drinks from his glass and only shake his head. "We have a game tomorrow."

"Hmmmff..."

"What about you Kabraxis?" Silence... "Kabraxis?"

He turns his head to find Kabraxis sitting in the corner surrounded by girls of all ages.

"See Kabraxis is enjoying himself."

"Petty boy..." Figment, Pious, and Orion remark simultaneously. They look at each other and erupt into laughter. They leave the bar a few hours later and turn in for the night.


End file.
